Jealosy
by obliv.4.k.try
Summary: Tyrin and Dorothy decide to get married but there's trouble afoot for this couple...


Chapter 1

Tryin and Dorothy were sitting on the edge of the dock watching the sun set when Tyrin finally popped the question. "Dorothy," he said his palms sweating, "Will you marry me?"

He prayed the answer would be that three-letter word. Dorothy looked up at him, her short, silver hair hanging over her eyes.

" T-T-Tyrin," she stammered. " Before you answer, " Tyrin interrupted, " You must know your father has giving me his blessing and… " He paused for a few seconds looking at her. " I love you. "

He watched as Dorothy lowered her head down to look at the deep, never ending, body of water. Then a smile crossed her pale face and a tear sprung from her eye and slowly fell down her cheek. " Yes Tyrin. I-I-I will marry you. "

***

" Hey Tyrin, " Mana greeted him as he walked inside the shop her comfy home.

" Hi Mana, " he replied, taking a seat across from a round wooden table. « You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday. »

" What's that? " She wondered, making tea at the clean kitchen.

" Dorothy and I are getting married, " he said flashing a grin.

Mana turned around and looked at him, an odd expression on her face. " Pardon me, " she asked perplexed.

Tyrin repeated himself. " I asked Dorothy for her hand in marriage. "

Mana paused. " Why would you want to marry the loner of the town? "

Tyrin glared at her. « What the hell is that supposed to mean? »

" I'm just saying that maybe you should marry someone who isn't such a complete… " She stopped choosing her words carefully. " Loser. "

Tyrin stood up pounding his fist on the table causing a loud bang. " Listen up bitch, " he began, " Dorothy is not a loser. She's the nicest person in this goddamn town by far! So shut you mouth! "

Mana looked at the wood floor tears filling her dinner plate eyes. Her petite figure was trembling and silent sobs echoed through the room. Tyrin walked carefully over to the crying woman, wrapping his arms around her.

" Mana, " he whispered.

" Stop, " she screamed, breaking free from his embrace. " I gave you the stupid farm, I helped you around the damn town and you fall in love with some other bitch? I've done little thing for you and you take it for granted! I've loved you ever since I met you and you don't give a shit! " She collapsed on the floor along with her teacup, which contents spilled on the floor.

" Mana, " Tyrin started, in shock.

" Just get the hell out, " she whispered.

" But… " " Get out, " she yelled and with that Tyrin left the weeping lady to herself

***

Tyrin sat at home, feeling bad for Mana and at the same time hating her for insulting Dorothy. He suddenly wondered if he had made the correct decision in asking Dorothy to marry him.

'What am I thinking?' he thought, 'I love Dorothy with all my heart.'

So he decided to pay his love a visit. He voyaged over to Cherry Blossom Square where he expected to find Dorothy admiring the pink blooming flowers. Surprisingly she wasn't there.

"She must have worked over-time at the Clinic tonight." He thought to himself.

He dashed over to the Clinic where he saw Natalie standing alone.

" Natalie, " Tyrin started, out of breathe, " Have you seen Dorothy today? "

Natalie pushed her thick glasses to the top of her nose. " No sorry Tyrin. I haven't seen her all day. That's peculiar eh? "

" It sure is, " Tyrin muttered. " Thank you very much. " Then he exited the building. The only other place he thought of looking was her home, the Church. He ran, ignoring the cramps that threatened to slow him down.

He threw open the Church doors and before him, Gordon sat on a bench his head in his hands. " Gordon, have you seen Dorothy? " Tyrin asked hopefully.

Gordon showed his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks glistening from the tears that flowed freely from his eye. He looked at the door to her bedroom before breaking down again saying to himself, " She was so young. "

Tyrin practically flew to the door, before swinging it open. There Dorothy lay her shirt stained a deep red with her blood. Her body was lifeless.

" Shit, " he silently said as he ran over to the corpse that lay on the bed. He pushed passed all the including, Byron, to get to her.

He cradled her beautiful head fighting back his tears. " What happened to her? " He managed to spit out.

" Well this was no accident, " Byron started. The crowd focused their gaze to the mayor. He cleared his throat, " She was murdered."

Tyrin thought for a few seconds before whispering silently so only he could hear himself, " Mana… "

Please R and R ASAP Thanks everyone {This is my first story by the way}


End file.
